Used to know
by Ker-rin
Summary: A future story I want some feedback on. Do you want a sequel or not?
1. Default Chapter Title

My dog rustled from his comfortable spot on my baby blue carpeting. I called his name affectionately as he shoved his head into my lap and looked up, begging for a little affection (which I gladly gave).  
  
The dog, satisfied nuzzled his way safely back to his bed where he calmly rearranged the fabric so it would be comfortable. I smiled, Cassandra was my favorite. I had named her after one of those poor animorphs. They had saved this screwed up world, but they had died, taking half the human race with them.  
  
My area had been hit especially hard, so you scarcely saw a soul around here. Just me and the dogs, not to mention the occasional chees, my race. Some of us had gone off to the East to try to salvage some of the dying dog population but me and my "cousin" Erek had stayed.  
  
"Hello my friend." Erek said calmly as he strolled in. His hologram was about 6 years older then me and he had made it so it towered over me in height. I cocked my head up and grinned at my best friend.  
  
"Any news from Chee-Cari?" I asked. Chee-Cari, who's earth name was Jila, was in charge of rounding up all the sick dogs in the slums of New York and sending them back here for rehab.  
  
"_Jila." _He said tensely, his eyes, paranoid, fluttered around the room. He nervously scratched his ear and I understood why he was so nervous. You see, the yeerks had escaped with about 10,000 hosts but they wanted a lot more, and they were always sending small missions to try to get some poor starving humans to join them, with the promise of good food and better clothes. The humans were as desperate as could be and Jili had reported at least 2,000 already joining the yeerks.  
  
Us Chee had to be especially careful of the yeerk spies, who would gladly try to steal some of our supplies and technology. We didn't need the yeerks knowing that we were chee because if they did we'd never get rid of them.  
  
"Jili," He reported, much more calmly, "has a shipment of about 300 injured and or starving dogs coming our way so we'll need to get the kennels ready." I nodded standing up and heading towards the kennels to prepare some extra food.  
  
"But that's not what I came here to tell you." He said quickly. "I have another assignment for you," he smiled and turned to the door, "I'd like you to meet Sara, Rachel's younger sister."  
  
"And Jordan's." I added with a smirk. Everyone knew that Jordan, one of the few surviving humans, was currently a very hot item with Erek.  
  
I turned To a pretty blond haired child who resembled a perfect mix between Rachel and Jordan. She had Jordan's dark puppy dog eyes and Rachel's beautiful shining blond hair which glittered in the sun. She stepped in, past the sun and smiled shyly.  
  
"I haven't seen so many people in ages." Then she shyly stood staring at the wall as if with great curiosity.  
  
Erek moved forward to whisper in my ear, "Sara has been living all alone in a small shelter for the last three years hiding from the yeerks. She's maybe 13 or 14 now and is extremely shy because of all that time alone. We think she might have been emotionally damaged during her time in the shelter, away from all human companionship. We want you to spend time with her. gain her trust. Help her to be less afraid of the world."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Well..." I said my voice trailing off, "I suppose..."  
  
Erek leaned forward more and pated me on the back. "Good boy."  
  
"Don't treat me like a dog....oh wait do it's an honor..." I said only half-joking. Erek gave a good hearted laugh and twisted himself around to face little Sara.  
  
"Introduce you self hun." He said look into her face as if she was a small child.  
  
"Sara. But you can call me Ra." She said staring intensely into my eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ra."  
  
The girl sheepishly smiled.  
  
"Come along, I'll show you to your room." I said politely. She walked slowly towards me, always keeping her eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"So," I said, trying to make conversation, "Have you seen your sister yet?"  
  
"My sister!" The quiet girl suddenly perked up. "You mean Rachel's survived?" Her eyes bulged with excitement.  
  
Now it was my turn to stare at the floor. "No, no I'm sorry, Rachel....didn't make it." Ra gave a sniffle. "Jordan's alive and well though!" I said, trying desperately to keep the mood as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Oh," She said fighting a sniffle. "That's great."  
  
I sense a lack of enthusiasm. "I'm guessing you preferred Rachel, huh?"   
  
"Well,..." She started, but then she stopped realizing she was betraying her only living relative. After that we walked along silently.  
  
"Here we are." I said. She just nodded and I could see a tear or two in her eye. I cautiously reached up a hand and carefully patted her on the back. She looked up, through tearstained eye, and attempted to smile weakly at me. I gave her a quick hug, handed her package of clothes and headed back towards the main cabin.  
  
***  
  
Jordan:  
  
"Jordan, I have some very good news for you." MY significant other, Erek, said with a cheerful smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes,?" I asked, looking up from my work.  
  
"We've found your sister!"  
  
I nearly feel out of my chair, "Rachel!?" I exclaimed.  
  
Erek's face dropped a bit. "No, Sara."  
  
"Oh," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. Sara and I had had a horrible argument a year before the war began to turn violent and had been on horrible terms.  
  
"Isn't this great?" He said.  
  
I thought for a moment and felt a feeling of pure joy flow through me. I had my sister back! Fight or no fight this was great. Everything was going to be just perfect.  
  
Oh so I thought...  
  
To be continued.....  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Ra-  
  
My eyes searched my new cabin nervously. It was a strange new place. It was cute and homely, so different from that wretched place I had spent the last three years. The cute little bed was covered with cute little sheets with a cute little design on it. It was such a cute little room....cute and little just like I had been before this damn war had started. I could barely even remember that time anymore...  
  
_"I can't believe you did this Sara! How could you?" Jordan screamed._  
  
A fight. We had had a fight. That was all I could remember of my life before the war. That one day.  
  
_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." I stuttered._  
  
What had I done? What was I talking about?  
  
_"I hate you!" Jordan screamed. Her eyes searched violently for something to throw at me. she wanted to hurt me. I could feel that emotion streaming through her. She wanted to hurt me bad.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" I said wailing again._  
  
If only I could remember what I had done. What had angered Jordan so much?  
  
_A weary looking Rachel walked in, "Girls," She said, "Stop fighting. We need to stick together. A time of need is about to come. You guys are going to need a place to hide.  
  
"Hide?" I said gulping as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Yes, hide." She said gently leaning down gently.  
  
She left the room. It was the last time I ever saw her.  
  
_I had run away that night. I had planned to only stay awhile but one day I heard a huge explosion and knew what I had to do.  
  
It was hard to look back at those memories. I had changed since then. I was no longer Sara. I was Ra.  
  
***  
Chee-Tymi AKA Tom  
  
"So," Erek asked casually, "Did you and Sara hit off?"  
  
I remembered our slightly awkward conversation, "I don't think she particularly care for me. Or your girlfriend."  
  
Erek shrugged, "I sensed a little tension too. Sibling rivalry?"  
  
"I guess." I said with an identical shrug.  
  
The door flew open and, with her usually grace, Jordan gracefully flowed, and I mean flowed because the girl had an amazing way about her, into the room.  
  
"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Hey!" Cried Jordan who had an incredible knack for hearing things.  
  
I hissed at he rand she squinted. "So what did you think of my sister?" She said. I could tell she was trying to act civil toward her sister even if they weren't on great terms.  
  
"Well, she's very beautiful so I suppose she can't be that bad a person, right?" I said, quite truthfully. She was so beautiful and innocent looking it was hard not to like her.  
  
"Beauty!" She yelled. "Is no way to judge a person." She stormed out yelling, "If you only knew."  
  
"Pms?" I asked Erek.  
  
He nodded firmly," P.M.S."  
  
***  
Jordan-  
  
I peeked a head back into Tom's office. "Erek, I need to talk to you." Erek walked over looking like a schoolboy about to get yelled at. I vaguely heard Tom giving a low whistle from the next room.  
  
"HAHA." I yelled back at him.  
  
I closed the door and turned to Erek.  
  
"There's something you need to know about Sara..."  
  
"Yes, I know you two don't get along." He said, looking aspirated.  
  
"But that's not..."  
  
"NO buts about it missy. Now I don't want to hear another peep about Sara until we meet up with her after she wakes."  
  
"Why should listen to you?" I said clenching my fists. I forgot about Sara for a moment and felt my feministic side glaring angrily at him.  
  
"I _am_ a million years older then you."  
  
"So, your my boyfriend"  
  
"I never said I was perfect."  
  
***  
  
Tom-  
  
When eavesdropping on Erek and Jordan proved disturbing I decided maybe it was time to visit Sara again.  
  
I casually strolled up to the cabin. It was good to have someone my hologram's age around. Every since Lily left, a beautiful human girl who loved animals, had gone to New York with Jili, I had been quite lonely.  
  
I carefully knocked on the door and a girl with a tear smeared face swung the door open.  
  
"Hel...lo" I stuttered, "Is-sah now-a ba-ad time." Crying girls had always freaked me out.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I need someone to talk to."  
  
Her beautiful eyes stared deep into mine. She was awfully pretty. So pretty and innocent.  
  
"Come in," She said with a sudden twinkle in her eye, "Sit yourself down." She pointed at her bed and I could help but to raise a holographic eyebrow.  
  
I awkwardly walked to the bed and gently sat myself down.  
  
She sat beside me making me feel even more awkward. " I've been feeling so depressed lately I fell as though I have amnesia. I can only remember little bits of my life before the war." She burst into tears and burrowed her head in my soldiers. I shuffled uncomfortably. I must have looked incredibly dorkish.  
  
"It's just so horrible. I can only remember the bad times in my life. My parents divorce, Jordan and I's huge fight, Rachel leaving," With this she gave a huge sniffle, "and of course that horrible time in my shelter." She began to burrow herself in my shoulder so I quickly put on a comfort shield so she wouldn't hit my metal body.  
  
I stood there not sure what to do. I lifted my arm awkwardly and placed it around her.  
  
She looked up and did something very odd which made me very happy I had put on that comfort shield. She kissed me...  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
